User talk:Aki Izayoi
) Welcome Hi, welcome to Thanks for } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the Yu-Gi-Oh!:FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Bluedog 03:08, 13 November 2008 (UTC) * Hey, about that message, I could use most of the cards you suggested, except Mystic Tomato (I have one, but I don't think I need it yet). I was wondering if you wanted to trade? Bluedog 05:35, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :* Alright, just tell me which cards you want and I'll see if I have them. Bluedog 03:52, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::* Yeah, I do have cards from the Crossroads of Chaos set. What do you need? Bluedog 00:54, 21 November 2008 (UTC) :::* Well I have a few plant cards, nothing rare, though. Bluedog 00:22, 24 November 2008 (UTC) How How exactly would I you duel over the net but im all for it. So I Accept P.S: I hate Gladiator Beasts too. Hey Aki theres a problem I dont know if we can do that. Because I'm Northern California and whatstate do live in becuase it appears to me your time zone is differnt than mine. But I've an idea just give me your E-Mail and we might be able to duel that way. Mine is Sheimi_492@yahoo.com P.S. Are you really a girl duelist cuz thats awsome? --SheimiRa 00:01, 12 February 2009 (UTC) No i couldnt cause my computer has no sound even with speakers it's really stupid i no --SheimiRa 01:31, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Its me wat days are you usually online? --SheimiRa 00:41, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Okay if your want to talk you know my E-Mail. Just wondering scince I'm 13, how old are you and how long have you been dueling. I know that sound creepy but i swear on the Bible that I'm 13 --SheimiRa 01:49, 13 February 2009 (UTC) About the Challenge :O Sorry I really do not have time to play. I have a lot of stuff that's going on so I will have to decline :O. Oh nice deck btw on your profile. Though some cards don't exist I will admit it is an interestingly new build for plants. (I was thinking of how you would run a plant deck in the game and came up with either synchros or mass revival.) Anyways see you around on forums.--Takuma. 23:42, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Creepy I know Okay if your want to talk you know my E-Mail. Just wondering scince I'm 13, how old are you and how long have you been dueling. I know that sound creepy but i swear on the Bible that I'm 13 --SheimiRa 01:49, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Wow thats a long time thats amazing i bet your tough duelist to be. I actully live in fresno. The reason I said that I lived in Northern California is because I barley knew who you were but now I trust you now. By the way wat happens to be your real name cause mine is Mathew. --SheimiRa 03:11, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Great, well how would we do that have i haven't seen any duel terminals in California. Oh, I know how much you hate Monarchs get this, I beat a Monarch Deck today. --SheimiRa 04:00, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Ok, explain. --SheimiRa 04:13, 13 February 2009 (UTC) I don't mind but were would I go for the duel? --SheimiRa 04:08, 13 February 2009 (UTC) I'll be there --SheimiRa 04:26, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Hello Where are you? --SheimiRa 05:08, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Ya you did by the way Happy Valentines Day. P.S. Yesterday was my birthday --SheimiRa 18:25, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Ok sounds great. --SheimiRa 02:56, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Are you there im waiting. --SheimiRa 03:21, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Hey, do you know what Yusei says when he Syncro summons cause you know Aki's? --SheimiRa 01:38, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Thank you! I needed to know. --SheimiRa 23:37, 3 March 2009 (UTC) What? What did i say? --SheimiRa 23:41, 4 March 2009 (UTC) LOL you got me. --SheimiRa 01:18, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Do you ever check your E-Mail? --SheimiRa 01:30, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Trade... Hey Aki, I'm not really interested in trading my mirror force (only good card I've EVER pulled XP) but if you have something worthwhile I will :) --Tantara 17:41, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Re: Video views As it stands users aren't allowed add images or videos for their own purposes on this site. Ideally only media of benefit to the site should be added to those namespaces. -- Deltaneos (talk) 17:49, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Last msg. Actually no I don't know any web sites like that O_O. Do they even exist? Sorry for not being much help ;o--Takuma. 03:13, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Trade Well sorry i can't trade Obelisk, but I am willing to trade alot of other cards just not the EGC's. I can trade, my Physic Hyper Blaster or maybe even my Secret rare cards, if your interested. P.S. My friend wants to challange you to a duel. Well my friend uses a Fire, Volcanic, Burn deck.--SheimiRa 23:03, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Well i have Thousand Dragon, Gaia the Dragon Champion, Seiyaryu, and Gilford the Lighting but its really beat up. I also like 50 Super Rares. Same here I just want to punch him in the face and he's refusing i told him that i only won with luck. He says "Bring it on" --SheimiRa 23:43, 14 April 2009 (UTC) He says "Who said anything about being nice." --SheimiRa 23:48, 14 April 2009 (UTC) He very he just wants to duel, hes ready if your are and after you wipe the floor with him you want to duel me ;)--SheimiRa 23:57, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Well i made a new deck and last time i was just lucky and he is be ready.--SheimiRa 00:02, 15 April 2009 (UTC) You don't have to duel me if you don't want to. --SheimiRa 03:34, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Did you find anything you like? --SheimiRa 02:27, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Well wats the best time for you? --SheimiRa 21:06, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Oh don't cry... is somthing bothering you?--SheimiRa 03:52, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Oh i see i think it might be easier trying a Yahoo! duel, do you? P.S. How often do you check your email? --SheimiRa 01:07, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Oh did you get my forwards. BTW im on tomarrow so hows that for you?--SheimiRa 01:18, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Wow your busy. Friday is good for me--SheimiRa 01:26, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Problem I can't on be the computer in the morning.--SheimiRa 01:32, 22 April 2009 (UTC) 3:45-5:30. Hows that?--SheimiRa 01:37, 22 April 2009 (UTC) K i understand. Are we friends? ;) :))--SheimiRa 01:42, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Anywho wats new?--SheimiRa 01:57, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Well I recently got a girlfriend. And too bad i enjoy these talks --SheimiRa 02:02, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Find out what? And thats to bad, do you like somone or are you stuck with him?--SheimiRa 02:06, 22 April 2009 (UTC) "Card of Demise" is not yet an actual TCG or OCG card I like your Deck; however, I'm sorry to say that Card of Demise is not an actual OCG or TCG card. --1exodiafan1 02:11, 22 April 2009 (UTC)1exodiafan1 Well shes ok with me talking to other girls. See you later. Good luck on those tests.--SheimiRa 02:11, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Well she is really a great girl. Well thats to much testing, i have 4 days of it next week, Tuesday-Friday.--SheimiRa 00:03, 23 April 2009 (UTC) My math teacher almost got fired. She's mean but im on her good side.--SheimiRa 01:16, 23 April 2009 (UTC) That's horrible! My history teacher was like that, with all popular kids.--SheimiRa 01:22, 23 April 2009 (UTC) I agree. What do you want to talk about?--SheimiRa 01:25, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Well i'm ok with almost all kinds of music, except gospel. And i'm not in a band, the closest i came to that was a finachal advisor, i got good for it too.--SheimiRa 01:31, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Lucky! My mom thinks that Metal kills brain cells.--SheimiRa 01:35, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Makes scince, your saying that lead singers shouldn't make all the choices that conciern songs and lyrics.--SheimiRa 01:41, 23 April 2009 (UTC) So, a band is a team effort, I want to be in one, i have good voice. I just need practice.--SheimiRa 01:48, 23 April 2009 (UTC) One was getting started, but then they got into a huge fight and that group broke up.--SheimiRa 01:53, 23 April 2009 (UTC) They are really easy to make and sell. ;)--SheimiRa 22:55, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Cool, do you have any coming out soon?--SheimiRa 23:01, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Tell me as soon as one come out, please.--SheimiRa 23:36, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ???--SheimiRa 23:46, 23 April 2009 (UTC) I think so... you were yes right? --SheimiRa 23:51, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Ready to duel?--SheimiRa 22:42, 24 April 2009 (UTC) hey Just wondering if you would like to duel if you do leave message on my account or add jokerjake7@hotmail.com JokerJake 00:41, 26 April 2009 (UTC) All right well what times are best for you i have right now to like midnight and i got tomarrow evening too JokerJake 03:33, 26 April 2009 (UTC) well my best times are almost any evenings but i might be able to get on 4 to 5pm somtimes are u in cali? and mornings are not so good for me unless i go out of my way do u have msn? JokerJake 03:41, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ok well im dueling right now but yes lets duel via email. Mine is jokerjake7@hotmail.com JokerJake 03:50, 26 April 2009 (UTC) RE: The cards you hate. I'd have to agree with you on those cards. In addition to the cards you hate, I really hate the Sacred Beasts. They are a pain to summon—and the cards that make them easy to summon (Chaos Core, Dark Summoning Beast, Delta Barrier, Triangle Force, and Immortal Class) are all exclusive to Anime and Video Games. *sigh* --1exodiafan1 09:54, 20 May 2009 (UTC)1exodiafan1 Nice to Meet You! :) Hello! My name's Psychid, and I'm kind of both old and new here at the Wikia community, both at the same time! Can you believe that? ...Probably not...). I can also be found at the Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker Wikia and the Total Drama Island Wikia communities. I also have a FanFiction.Net account, which you can definately check out, if you'd like. ;) Anyway, I, too, happen to be a fan of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's myself, and one of my favorite characters happesn to be Aki, as well! :D In fact, I've written a story entitled Yu-Gi-Oh! Rise of the Busters, which is a crossover between 5D's and TDI. Unfortunately, I've decided to rewrite it (which probably doesn't surprise you, since this is pretty much the first time you've heard about it). :( But not to worry: I'm working on the remake as we speak, and it should be out relatively soon. Hope you enjoy it, once it comes out. :) Oh, and if you respond to this message, can you please leavie it on my talk page, just so that the computer lets me know that I got it? Please, and thank you. :) Have fun on the wiki! Psychid45, a.k.a. Psychid; real pen name, no gimmicks! 22:34, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Update: September 10, 2009 I know you responded to this message (which I appreciated, BTW), but didn't you say you were going to say more when you got to your house? =\ Just curious, that's all. --'Psychid45, a.k.a. Psychid; real pen name, no gimmicks!' 23:58, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, sure. I'd love to duel you. Oh, and I also have a lot of extra Plants to trade, in case you were wondering. Just leave a comment on my talk page asking for what you need, and i'll be sure to help in any way I can.--Akiza'sRose66 11:24, September 25, 2009 (UTC) hello aki i have a friend name aki's roses whats up with you? Blackwingggys 11:33, September 25, 2009 (UTC) nothing much just trying to learn and build a suit for Halloween im goin to be Crow Blackwingggys 00:33, September 29, 2009 (UTC) in your deck were is Lord Poison? Blackwingggys 11:21, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Burning Garden Deck Hey, thanks for offering to help me with my Burning Garden deck. I'll accept the offer User:RyuPhalian Thanks, I can't wait to see it. Sweet, I can't wait to use it. I want to show people that there is more to plants than just using Gigaplant And how do I impress you? Is it my deck lists because I have plenty more, the ones posted are just my plant decks. Wait, are you saying you like me all because I have tried to be polight? Sorry if all of this is annoying you, I guess I am just excited about the new deck list. I have made some changes and actually proxied some of this deck, I think it works rather well. Wait, is it my respect for plants or you just have a crush on me? Please don't get anyideas, I am not single. Hey, I don't want to seem rude ro impacient but I was just currious about how that deck list was comming. It's been 9 days since I last heard about it. Staples? Like what? And couldn't you just proxy them? I'm proxying all 3 of my Burial from a Different Dimension, they're like 15$ each. --RyuPhalian 18:26, October 14, 2009 (UTC) The people I duel are more understanding, they see I am looking for the cards and some helped me with the more common ones.--RyuPhalian 06:53, October 25, 2009 (UTC) * Hey, it's been over a month since I last heard from you. I have made some slight modifacations to my deck. --RyuPhalian 18:53, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Duel? Hey, I was checking out your deck and such, and I like what I see, I would like to have a duel with ya =) I'm a Yusei-Jack fan, so my deck is based on Stardust and Red Dragon xD I just think it would be cool to face someone with Blackrose Dragon! --Flaming Soul (talk • ) 12:52, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Flaming Soul